Handsome is as Handsome does
by mythica magic
Summary: Yui's fellow classmates throw a 'Most Handsome Guy' contest. Unfortunately, she becomes the deciding vote between Kou or Ruki's victory. This prompts the girl to consider her captor's looks and what beauty is to her, while accidentally catching an eyeful of the eldest Mukami brother. Rukiyui oneshot commission.


Commission for s-e-kwan over on tumblr

* * *

**Handsome is as Handsome does**

It was somewhat difficult to pay attention to every flight of fancy the teenage girls in her class latched onto. Being a literal blood bag for human-sized mosquitos did that to you. Therefore, when days passed and votes were tallied on the classroom board, Yui missed it all. She only started to leak back into reality when raised voices indicated 'someone' hadn't voted.

A palm slammed down on the table, making her jump. The class president glared hard, standing over her. "Yui! It's you, you're the only one who didn't vote!"

_Vote? _

"I'm sorry…what are we-" Yui turned her head, blinking at the board. 'The Most Handsome Guy Contest,' had been written in bubbly pink letters.

Yui blinked, before her shoulders fell, expression flattening. Oh no. She could hear it already.

_'Obviously she's going to choose Ore-sama!'_

_'Ne, Teddy…if she doesn't choose us, let's rip her apart together.'_

_'Oi, Sow! I don't care about this dumb contest, but you better chose me!'_

Thankfully, her fretting was somewhat saved. Ruki, who had dragged her into his class ever since she'd been stolen by the Mukami Brothers, tapped her hand. "The finalists have already been chosen," he muttered, clearly unenthused.

"Yes, exactly!" The class president huffed. "The whole school has been voting, get your head out of the clouds! We've narrowed it down our top two picks." She blushed but gestured with a flourish to Kou, who looked much like a grinning Cheshire cat. "One of them is Kou Mukami! Not surprising because of his idol status and charisma!"

Yui titled her head. "And the other is…?"

"Me," the voice wrapped in steel beside her replied, always so calm. She looked up in astonishment at Ruki. Not because he wasn't handsome, but that he were even allowing them to judge or measure his looks.

"And you're the deciding vote, Yui Komori! The two boys are at a tie at the moment. It's up to you, this is life and death!" The class president pointed at her sharply. "You have one day to choose!"

* * *

The decision felt surprisingly weighty the moment she was cornered by Kou in the hallway back at the mansion.

"M neko-chan~ you gotta choose me! No one else commits to their looks like I do! You gotta agree I accessorise the best and put the most effort in. Sooo, that commitment should be rewarded with some acknowledgement, hehe~" The thrill of his voice was playful, but Yui hugged her books tighter to her chest. His attitude could change on a dime.

"Y-you do," Yui admitted. "But I…don't want to make any hasty decisions. Otherwise it won't be a genuine choice," she stalled.

"But I'll treat you like a Queen if you do," he grinned, invading her personal space and tugging the book free from her hands that acted as a barrier. "Treat you to lunch, go shopping. How bout it?" Kou rose a brow playfully, right eye starting to glow red.

"It doesn't matter who she choses," Ruki muttered as he approached, hands buried in his pockets.

Yui stopped to consider them both. Kou did accessorise well, his general look appeared chaotic but stylish. The hot pink colours he usually chose were complimentary of his beautiful blonde hair. That blue gaze appeared mischievous but intoxicating. Face handsome in a youthful, boyish charm that held undertones of a trickster.

Ruki on the other hand…

He didn't stand out, even compared to his brothers. Yuma turned heads with his height and Azusa was covered in bandages. Ruki blended into crowds in order to observe, choosing dark blues and muted tones. And yet he carried himself in such a way that was eye-catching.

"Ehh, of course it does!" Kou whined. "My fangirls would tear her apart if she didn't pick me."

"And they'd also tear her apart if she did. It makes no difference, I don't have any intention of sharing prey with the likes of them." The elder brother walked by, and Yui felt him pass like a physical sensation brushing her skin.

His gaze pinned her in place. "Choose who _you_ want, Livestock."

* * *

Later that evening, her feet thundered down the hallway. Azusa's quiet, mournful voice trailed behind her somewhere, beckoning to cut him again.

Yui hurried on, ducking into a room sharply and pushing the door shut behind her. The space looked familiar, but she wasted no time in diving into the closet, huddling down in the dark among jackets and trying to control her laboured breathing.

Hearing a noise, she pressed a hand against her mouth. Peering through the thin gap between the doors, she spied movement.

Ruki came into view, running a hand though dark hair. He shifted, removing his crisp black school jacket.

Her cheeks flushed when pale fingers loosened his tie, slipping it free. No, no, _no-_ he wasn't going to-!

He was. Unbuttoning his shirt casually. Rose-pink eyes widened, and Yui internally screamed. This was not good. Ruki would be furious if he knew she were peeping. In fact, it was a sin to watch. She squeezed her eyes shut.

But the rustle of fabric had her curious, and she cracked an eye open, seeing him loosen his belt, carefully setting it down.

It was almost…nice. As unconventional as it sounded. Ruki rarely let his guard down, to be observed so freely. Like this, she could see his form more intimately than she'd ever considered before. Getting bitten by attractive men lost it's appeal quickly, to the point she hardly noticed their looks anymore.

Yui tilted her head.

There was something quiet and sombre in his lowered gaze, heavy with thoughts. Yet his hands were strong, firm fingers prying at the fabric. When he pulled the shirt free and turned, his bare back came into view, and her breathing hitched.

Those scars she'd seen only been permitted to see once. When she'd stayed in his room as punishment. They were old. Jagged and curving down his shoulder-blades like the remnants of angel wings.

_Beautiful…_

Some part of Yui felt that she really must have become…strange in her time with vampires. Because even when he stood fully nude, she didn't look away.

The waning light from the window caught the shift of his muscles, the shadow of his ribs and build. Even his dark blue-grey eyes and unruly yet neat hair. His cruel, sensual mouth and cold, patient features.

Yui stared, before jolting when realising she could see _everything._ Trying not to spontaneously combust, she breathed out with relief when he finally padded to the bathroom and the sound of running water could be heard.

Sneaking out, Yui dashed for the door and escaped, feeling her heart thunder.

* * *

"Well? What did you decide?"

Yui looked down at her desk, feeling the attention of her classmates weighing heavily upon her. "I-I um," she stammered. Inhaling, she raised her chin. "I choose Ruki."

A commotion broke out, with fan-girls calling out their outrage. Kou played the part of an Oscar nominee who'd missed the actual trophy, smiling and laughing off his loss.

Slowly, carefully, Yui raised her eyes to the spot beside her.

Ruki stared, gaze fixed. Palpable shock skittered over his expression, before it became unreadable once more.

The class continued on once the Teacher stepped in. Yui's shoulders fell slightly, wondering at the discontentment curling in her stomach.

And that was that. There was nothing more to say.

* * *

That evening after school and dinner had passed, Yui padded down the hallways of Mukami mansion once more. She knocked on Ruki's door, fighting to control her reaction when a quiet 'enter' called from within.

Stepping inside, she shut the door behind her. "Y-you wanted to see me?"

Ruki looked up from the book cradled in his hand, sitting in the rich leather armchair. "Yes," the book snapped shut. "…Care to explain yourself, Livestock?"

"H-huh?"

He gestured to her previous hiding spot. "The closet. Voyeurism is an interesting habit, isn't it?"

Her heart gave a distressed thud, leaping in her chest. "You knew I was there the whole time?!"

"Of course. You breathe like an ox when you're nervous." He rose from his seat, padding closer. "So? Did it impact your decision on the contest at all?"

Yui avoided his eyes, lips pressing together. "Maybe a little."

Glancing up once more, she noticed he didn't appear angry. A rare, relaxed ease touched his features as he stopped before her. "Heh…Kou would insist in a do over if he knew. Perhaps he'd even strip in-front of you, to make it even."

"I wouldn't…want that."

Leaning down, Ruki's voice lowered into something clandestine. He'd never looked at her that way before. No one had _ever_ looked at her that way before. "Is it just my body you want to lust over, Livestock?"

He looked at her like _she _were beautiful too. But maybe that was a delusion from tamed prey. Yui held his gaze, murmuring the truth. It hadn't been an impartial vote at all.

"It's not like that. I can't really explain it, you just looked…different."

On that night, the remnants of his dead humanity had lain so close to the surface. It had made her consider what she felt even was beauty. And it wasn't looks for her, but nature. The desire to know, to touch, to want and understand that which was beautiful.

"I just want you, Ruki-"

It wasn't a bite, but a kiss that claimed her lips, cutting her off. Yui's eyes widened, slowly fluttering shut, the butterflies launching into flight within her stomach.

When he pulled away, his intense attention strayed to her neck, teasing. "Such loyal Livestock. Perhaps I'll reward you for being so bold," he kissed her again, harder. "But first, I can't overlook your voyeurism. It's time for your punishment."

_End_


End file.
